


Picture Perfect

by Jazznsmoke



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth/Rick Brick Romance, Beth/Rick romance, Dark, F/M, brick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His heart kept reaching for the image of the blonde. He stayed there on his knees, fighting waves of warring emotions, kneeling on the floor in front of Hershel, the picture of a tortured man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lori's memory had been haunting Rick since the night she died while bringing their daughter into the world. Everywhere he went he saw her ghost. For a month he barely interacted with the group; instead choosing to spend his time in the tombs, the boiler room to be exact, with his memories. Three weeks into his self-exile Hershel came to him down in the tombs.

"Son, I know you're grieving. I know you aren't at your best mentally. Beth needs you. She won't say a word but we all know the toll it's taking on her to care for your daughter on her own. We all try to help but we can only do so much. I need you to step up." Hershel's voice was kind and firm. It was the prod Rick needed to see the light to bring him back from the brink of madness. That night his dreams began to change.

-Rick walked into the make shift kitchen area and stopped in his tracks. Standing at the sink is Lori, wearing blue jeans and an army green tank top, washing dishes. She looked up when he entered the room and gave him a soft smile. He heard someone call his name and he turned around to see who. He didn't see anyone so he turned back to his wife, except, it's no longer Lori standing there, but Beth holding his infant daughter in her arms-

He had the same dream every night for a week. The following week the dream changed again. This time it's only Beth and his daughter he sees and Beth always smiles at him. By the third week the dream includes Carl, standing there with Beth and the baby.

Day by day Rick began to spend more time with his daughter and Beth, reinserting himself in to the group.

Every day he began to notice things about Beth that he chided himself for seeing, like the way her ass looked in her sleeping shorts and how beautiful she looked holding his daughter, or how blue her eyes are and the way they light up when she's happy about something. He told himself that it's wrong and she's to young for him to think about, to want. He felt guilty, too.

Months went by and he spent more and more time with Beth. He found himself spending more time with her than just when she had his daughter, which granted, was most of the time. She had become the primary caregiver of her- a job she insisted wasn't a hardship but a joy.

On the nights he kept Judith with him he would often wake up to find Beth sitting near her make shift crib, half asleep. He didn't question it until the third night he woke up to find her there, half asleep on the floor. "Why ya down there?" He asked, running his hand over his face to erase the sleep from his eyes.

"Can't sleep when she isn't with me," She admitted sheepishly.

"C'mon, no need to sleep on the floor. Ya should have told me." He admonished, as he scooted so his back was against the wall and lifted the edge of the blanket up to invite her in. He didn't allow himself to think about what he was doing, he just did it. She studied him for a second before getting up and padding over. She laid down, back to him. They didn't talk again. Beth fell asleep moments after lying down. Rick fell back to sleep moments later, in the most restful sleep he's had in months.

He woke up with his arms wrapped around the blonde snuggled against him. He carefully disentangled himself, careful to not wake her, before going down to the common area. He tamped down the guilt he felt over having her wrapped in his arms moments before. He had to fight not to turn tail and run when Hershel came hobbling into the room. He forced himself to push the guilt aside and behave normally. He ate breakfast and discussed the daily problems they faced and getting to know the folks from Woodbury. He found his eyes drawn to Beth as she walked in, carrying his cranky daughter. He excused himself away from the discussion and walked over to them. Beth turned a light shade of pink when she realized he was coming over to her. He found it oddly endearing.

"She's cranky this morning." Beth explained, offering her to her father. He took her, bouncing her in his arms, cooing and talking to her. She calmed down almost immediately. "She just wanted her daddy," She smiled softly.

"I've got her for awhile. Go'n eat. I'll bring her to ya."

Rick had Judith again that night, and he hadn't seen Beth since lunch. He wanted to speak with her, make sure she was okay after last night, see if she wanted to keep Judith instead, so she would be able to sleep.

He couldn't find her, and it would be strange for him to ask too much about her, even under the guise of his daughter. He finally gave up and took Judith to his cell, tucking her into her make shift crib. Carl popped in long enough to say good night and Rick discreetly asked after Beth. "She's in her cell. I think she went to bed early."

Rick thanked his son and wished him a good night.

He lay in his bed, staring at the bunk above him for hours, listening to the sounds of Judith's breaths in the make shift crib and the creaks and groans of the prison. "Rick?" He almost didn't hear her whispering his name her voice was so quiet and hesitant. He turned his head to look at her. He felt like the breath got knocked out of him. Her hair caught the limited light making it look as if it's glowing. She was also wearing the sleeping shorts that hug her ass just right.

"Hmm?"

"I tried, but I couldn't sleep again. I'm sorry if I woke you." He lifted the covers and she didn't hesitate to close the distance and get under the blankets with him. It didn't escape Rick's notice that she laid just a little bit closer to him. He fought the urge to close the distance between them and wrap her in his arms. It's bad enough he invited her into his bed, even purely platonic so the young woman would be able to sleep. He promised himself he would keep his hands to himself and his dirty thoughts in check.

She came into his cell every night he had Judith. Beth waited until block was quiet to sneak from her cell into his. After the third time of doing so she didn't wait for him to offer to let her sleep in his bed, she gave him just enough time to acknowledge her presence before slipping between the sheets.

Rick knew. Knew he should offer to let her keep his daughter with her every night instead of allowing her into his bed. He didn't, though. He didn't want to give up his nights with his daughter and if he was being completely honest, he didn't want this to end. He enjoyed waking up with her snuggled close and his arms around her, even if it wasn't intentional that they ended up that way. So, he never brought it up.

The cop in him hated himself. The broken man he'd become wanted nothing but more.

One evening Carol offered to keep Judith, giving Rick a free night. On nights he didn't have Judith he always took guard, but that night Daryl and Merle had watch.

Tonight she wouldn't be in his bed. He figured she would go and sit by the playpen in Carol's cell, like she had before he lifted his covers to her. It's still a fight to look her father in the eyes.

"Rick?" He had been drifting in that in between world of awake and asleep. Her voice startled him into a half sitting position. He never expected for her to come to his cell that night- his daughter wasn't there, after all.

"Judith's not here," He grunted.

"I know." He studied her, confused as to why she'd be there, standing in the doorway of his cell if his daughter wasn't there? She saw the confusion etched into his features. "She's with Carol. I was hopin' I could sleep with you anyways?"

He willed his mouth to form the words 'no,' to shake his head and send her back to her own bed. His body betrayed him and he pulled the covers back while nodding. Beth beamed at him and he felt his heart fluttering wildly. She climbed in next to him, shifting until there was no space between their bodies. He wrapped his arms around her, allowing the closeness. Her body molded into the curve of his. It's as if her body was made just for his.

He waited until he was sure she was asleep before climbing out of the bunk. He didn't bother grabbing shoes or his shirt. He grabbed his knife and made his way to the boiler room. Two images battled for dominance in his head. One, the beautiful blonde with the blue eyes that see everything; the other image was the brunette-tall and captivating. His heart kept reaching for the image of the blonde while his head and a tiny piece of his heart reached towards the image of his dead wife.

The image of the blonde, Beth finally prevailed sometime in the early hours of the morning before the sun had begun its upward ascent. The image of his wife appeared once more and he thought 'You had to die for me to see how to live.' He knew that he and his wife's relationship had been deteriorating long before the end of the world and her infidelity. He couldn't blame her for her infidelity, though. He knew she had thought he was long dead. He finally realized that he had stopped truly living long before and her death had woken something in him at the same time something snapped and the moment he saw her image disappear and Beth's appear dominant that she was teaching him how to live again.

He stayed there in the boiler room until he knew the first residents would be awakening and made his way to the common area. Rick waited until the old man came hobbling in, the second person to have gotten up yet. He stood in front of Hershel and stated, "Got thangs to talk about," Hershel nodded once and followed Rick down to the boiler room. Hershel leaned his crutches against the wall and sat on the same stool Rick had sat in so many months ago talking on the phone to those of their rag tag family who perished along their journey.

Rick fell to his knees in front of the old farmer. He told Hershel of the things he felt, the guilt and his hatred for himself. Apologies spilled out of his mouth, unbidden, for the thoughts he had about the elder man's daughter and allowing her into his bed, even if nothing had happened.

He stayed there, on his knees, fighting waves of warring emotions. Kneeling on the floor in front of Hershel, the picture of a tortured man.


	2. Chapter 2

After Rick finishes speaking Hershel doesn't say anything. He doesn't look up from the floor, waiting for the man to say anything. As the minutes tick away Rick hears Hershel sigh, and finally say, "It's not right. She's just a girl. Your reasoning doesn't make it okay. They're just excuses, Rick. You were a cop. You should know better. Allowing a young girl into your bed? You're playing with fire, son. God doesn't look kindly up the such as this. It cannot and will not happen again. Is this clear?" 

Rick finally lifted his head and looked at Hershel. The elder man's eyes were lacking in the warmth they usually held, as with his voice. He sounded distinctly like the man they had first met on the farm, cold and distant. Rick felt himself nodding, agreeing with Hershel. "I'm not forgiving, nor forgetting, but I'll move forward from this. Don't make me regret my choice." 

Hershel stood, grabbing his crutches before leaving the boiler room. Rick made no move to get up. Instead he sat there for hours without moving. Sometime later Rick made his way from the boiler room. If you weren't paying close attention you wouldn't notice the way his head hung slightly, or the way his shoulders seem to hunched in. He went past their kitchen/common area, past the cell blocks and straight outside. He skipped lunch to focus on clearing the walker build up on the fences. Then helping Daryl round up the bodies to burn. He stayed outside working until dinner. At dinner he sat with his son, as far from Beth and the Greene's as possible. 

For the next week Rick stayed as far from Beth as possible, even asking Carl to ask Beth to keep Judith at night. At the end of the week Rick started to run out of reasons to stay away from her. The longer he stays away from her the more he begins to loathe himself. 

Days went by with Rick sleeping less and less. His nights plagued with dreams of Beth. Rick spent every moment of his days working himself to exhaustion in the hopes of being able to fall into a dreamless sleeps. He managed a few hours of sleep each night but morning always found him pacing in the boiler room. 

The few times in the day that Rick isn't able to avoid being in the same room as Beth his eyes are drawn to her. He doesn't miss her the looks she directs towards him, a mixture of sadness, confusion and pain. It only fuels his self loathing and hatred of himself. All he wanted was to take her in his arms and ease her pain away. It didn't help his guilt any either, knowing that he was the reason behind her confusion, and the sadness and pain in her came from his pawning his daughter on her like a coward. 

As his self loathing and guilt increased his mental state deteriorated more and more. He began to see Lori again and Shane's image began to make an appearance. Before long Shane wasn't just an image in the background, but a voice speaking to him as well, reminding Rick how wrong it is to want the girl, to fall for her. Shane's voice in his head, his face leering at him, helped his resolve to do as Hershel said and stay far away from his daughter's caretaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because of the response I received for the first chapter, originally meant as a one-shot, I chose to continue the story. I want everyone to be aware that this won't be updated as regularly as Your Choice. Or any of my previous stories, but this will be continued. I have the next couple of chapters mapped out (something I'm trying thanks to beyondmythought-s.) Thank Texasbelle91 for the fact that I finished this and posted it.
> 
> This was meant to be a lot longer. I had more planned but it didn't fit nicely into this chapter. It'll be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this. Also, go check out my Brick one-shot (Possibly a two-shot if I get some encouragement from ya'll) A Little Time In The Tower, a prompt that I did for Hearts1989. Hope you guys like that one and this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth spent most of her free time outside basking in the sun. Most days Beth took Judith outside for an hour or two as well, letting the infant get some much needed nutrients. Rick found himself on watch, more often than not, when Beth was out in the prison yard, with or without his daughter.

"Never took ya for a cradle robber. I mean, shit, she ain't much older than MY daughter down there." Shane's ghost appeared, leaning over the guard rail to look down at the tiny blonde and the baby.

"It isn't like that, Shane." Rick's voice was quiet as he spoke.

The other man looked like he was barely holding in his laughter, "Than what is it like? You're fuckin' her, aren't you or are you sayin' your in love with her? Oh, what a crock of shit. Your wife hasn't even been dead long."

Rick's voice was cold when he answered. "Leave Lori out of this. And MY daughter."

"You really think she's yours? My dick was in Lori more than yours had been in the last four years of your marriage." The man looked smug as he leaned against the railing.

Rick opened his mouth to respond but before he could Daryl's head poked up from the trap door. When Rick turned back to speak his mind, Shane was gone. Rick shook his head, as if clearing cobwebs, and looked back to Daryl.

"Ya okay, man? Ya look like ya just seen a ghost." Daryl looked at Rick, eyes laced with concern.

Rick ran his hand over his face, a cleansing motion, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Your shifts over," Daryl's expression was a comedic combination of confusion and concern as Rick stared at him blankly before leaving the tower and walking past Beth and Judith, not even a glance towards them as he went inside.

Days went by with Rick in a haze, going about his business by rote after his Shane incident. He answered questions, helped out, did his part, but if you were to ask him anything about those days he would only look at you blankly.

"Rick." Snapping fingers in front of his face brought his attention to Daryl and Hershel. "Hey, Rick, ya in there?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here." His eyes slowly focused on Daryl's.

"We got some things from that run." Daryl's statement was rather cryptic.

"Farming stuff, things to start at least a vegetable garden...and a pregnant sow" Hershel clarified. "With th e things you're going through, your step down from official leadership, we decided we should begin a way to sustain ourselves. Daryl and the others happened across the pregnant sow,"

"What's a sow?" The only thing that Rick managed to form into a question had himself amazed with his own naivety.

"Female pig," Hershel's face was that of incredulity. "We want you in charge of the farming. With my leg the way it is, I can't man it, but I can teach you what I know."

Rick scratched his beard before nodding slowly.

"Since ya agreed, ya mind helpin' me build somethin' ta keep that pig in?" Daryl's request was more of a "this is your task, you don't have an option," rhetorical question. Daryl nodded sharply before turning on his heels and walking away.

"Maybe this will help you achieve peace." Hershel patted Rick's shoulder and hobbled off.

Rick waited a moment before following Daryl to an empty flat portion of the prison yard. They spent the next six hours building a pig pen. The following day had Rick, Daryl and Carl working the land under Hershel's watchful eye. They worked hard from sunrise until sun down with only a few breaks for food and water. The hoot twelve o clock Georgia sun had Rick and Carl shirtless and Daryl down to a grubby wifebeater, all three dripping sweat when Beth wandered over to them. She handed each of the men a bottle of water and then reached into her pockets and pulled out four of those Green Nature Valley Granola Bars. She handed one to her daddy, then one to Carl and Daryl before going over to Rick.

She held the granola bar in her hand and stopped a foot away from him before holding her hand out with the granola bar. The way her hand covered most of it if he took it he would be forced to make physical contact with her. He tentatively reached out and grasped the granola bar, fingers barely touching hers and he felt that tickle of awareness shoot up his arm. His eyes flitted up to hers. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Rick abruptly pulled away from her and went back to his work without a word or looking up again. He worked as if he only had a few moments left to get it all done. Carl , Hershel, and Daryl exchanged a look as Beth turned on her heel and left them to finish their work. Daryl, Carl and Hershel left Rick to his own devices after staring at him for five minutes and being ignored. They would leave him to work out whatever he needed to on the land.


	4. Chapter 4

**"The whole value of solitude depends upon one's self; it may be a sanctuary or a prison, a haven of repose or a place of punishment, a heaven or a hell, as we ourselves make it." –John Lubbock**

For the next couple of weeks Rick worked incessantly on getting the ground ready and protected for planting. It wouldn't have taken him nearly so long to get the garden completed if it weren't for the fact that his family and friends forced him to slow down and take breaks Not long after the Beth/Granola bar incident and Shane 'incident', on one of many forced breaks from the garden, Beth cornered Rick in a corridor between the boiler room and the cell block. With no other options left to him he looked into her big, blue eyes, all the bad thoughts about wanting her, the ones he'd been trying to push out of his head jumped to the fore front.

"You're avoiding me." Beth's voice was quiet and matter of fact.

He looked at the ground and then into her eyes. "Yeah, I am." There was no point in lying or denying it, not when his avoidance was clear as day to himself, her and everyone else in the prison. Her eyes welled up with tears. He fought the urge to reach out and wipe them away.

"Avoid me all you want, but don't make your daughter suffer." Beth looked as if she were struggling with what she was trying to say. "I care about you, Rick."

His hand twitched at his side again, he wanted to tell her he cared too. He thought back on his conversation with Hershel, the older man's words coming back to him. It wasn't a forgivable sin, the things that he wanted to do with her, the way he wants to be with her.

He lifted his eyes from hers to the wall somewhere behind her, eyes unfocusing for a moment before noticing the two figures standing on either side of Beth, a few steps behind her, though. That of his dead wife and dead best friend. His thoughts filled with confusion as he tried to figure out why their ghosts were appearing to him.

"Don't fight it, Rick." Lori's eyes were filled with a kind of peace Rick hadn't ever seen in her before, not before her death.

Shane's grin was wicked, "Jail bait. Tell the little thing to keep on caring for my daughter and just go and jack off, buddy. It isn't anything more than sex and you know her daddy will come hobbling off after you. Maybe you should fuck her, just so the rest of your little flock can have some entertainment when her old man finds out."

Lori's figure looked over at Shane, scathingly. "Shut up, Shane." The two figures started bickering back and forth, until Rick shook his head, Shane and Lori vanishing. His attention focused back on Beth. "You and I won't ever work, Beth. It isn't right." He paused before continuing. "I'm sorry."

"At least start taking care of your daughter more. I love her, and it's never been a job to me, and I'll keep taking care of her, but she needs her daddy. Carl needs his dad. An' someday? You'll realize your making a mistake and stop fighting yourself." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek before turning on his heels and walking away, leaving him to stand there and brood.

The amount of time Rick spent with Beth was minimal, only talking and being near her when it concerned his daughter, but he began to care for his daughter again. He and Carl even began to spend time together again, growing closer once again. Rick's mental state didn't get better, however. It stayed the same. Night's when Rick couldn't sleep he began to wander outside instead of to the boiler room. He wandered down and out of the fences; through the hole they cut in it when they first arrived, and out to that little make shift bridge over the small creek.

His wife made appearances to him each night. "Why are you fighting this, Rick? Are you really going to start listening to Shane now, after all these years of being the smarter of the two, and listening to her daddy? He's never made the best decisions, remember back at his farm when he had a barn full of the walkers, jeopardizing us all?" Variations of the same thing were said every time she appeared.

Shane appeared randomly throughout the days, usually when Rick was alone with Judith or Beth happened to be in the room. Always making comments about 'his' daughter and the sweet ass of little Beth Greene and taunting Rick, reminding him that it's nothing more then lust. "You just want to bend her over the table and get your dick wet. Is it worth it all? I thought it was worth it when I fucked your wife, over and over and over again."

Rick wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that one of the Woodbury males started hanging around Beth. Soon they begun to hang out more often than not, Zach and Beth became relatively inseparable. Daryl began to refer to the pair as a "damn romance novel" and Maggie took to grumbling about "they'd better be using protection, at least,"

The couple became the talk of the prison, and the more that Rick heard about the two the angrier and more jealous he became. He wanted to take the boy out to a field somewhere and let him fend for himself, to keep him from what's his.

What's his. Every time his thoughts claimed her as his own he'd storm from the room, dropping every thing he'd been doing and leave. More than once when he came back to the prison and what he'd been doing before his thoughts forced him to try and outrun them, he'd come back with knuckles bruised and bloodied from trying to beat the thoughts away.

One day, Daryl cornered Rick in the guard tower while Rick was on watch. "What the fuck is goin' on wit' ya, man? Ya've been losin' it for months an' I'm fuckin' sick of watchin' ya do this shit ta yerself. Ya love her, don't ya? An' whatever fuckin' shit yer seein' an' been talkin' ta? It ain't fuckin' real, brotha." Daryl's explosion surprised Rick. It would have surprised anyone, for that matter.

Rick opened his mouth to speak but closed it again after a moment.

"I know yer seein' shit that ain't there. I heard some thangs ya've said, when yer talkin' ta whoever ya think is there. It's Shane an' ya wife, ain't it?" Daryl's tone was quiet as he continued to speak, like he was talking to a wounded animal.

Rick nodded, his eyes downcast.

"Y'all think I'm some sort o' moron, redneck idiot but I ain't. I don't say much but I'm fuckin' observant. There was somethin', is somethin' between ya an' Beth ain't there?" Again Rick nodded. "Whatever it is, it was, it's good for ya. When yer near her yer the most lucid an' sane we seen ya in a long time. Hershel, me an' everyone sees it. What're ya gonna do 'bout it?"

Rick thought on everything that Daryl was saying to him. Rick knew that his best friend and his wife were dead. He couldn't bring himself to admit that they were hallucinations or ghosts but with Daryl's words he was forced to come to terms with it. The thing he couldn't come to term with was Beth.

"I can't love her." The words were barely audible.

"Why the fuck not?"

"It isn't right? Thangs with us isn't stuff that can happen. Her daddy forbids it. And I'm not any good for her."

"Ya think ya aren't good for her? Yer a fuckin' idiot," Daryl left Rick alone in the tower after that.

A few weeks after their 'talk' in the tower Daryl and a group of others went on a run. Daryl came back with his head down and went immediately to Beth's cell. Bob was the one to announce to the rest of the group that there was a casualty on the run. Zach was killed. The group took a day to mourn the loss of one of their own before forcing themselves to move on. There wasn't time to dwell on the loss. Beth took it harder than anyone else, but Rick never once saw her shed a tear. He wanted to go to her and pull her into his arms to offer some sort of comfort to her. He fought the urge with every fiber of his being.

He did, however, offer his condolences and offered to keep Judith and let Beth recover from the loss. "I'd like to keep her…I still don't sleep well when she's not there." She looked sheepishly up at Rick. "The nightmares are worse than ever."

Judith slept in Beth's cell every night from then on, regardless of whose turn it was. It was no surprise to anyone when Judith's first words happened to be 'mama', in reference to Beth. Rick wasn't at all surprised and he couldn't find it in himself to be upset about this. She'd stepped up and taken on the role of being a parent to his child when he couldn't, and Judith loved and adored her. He told her as much when she apologized profusely and told him that she'd never once encouraged it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update Your Choice today as well as something else. It's been a little chaotic around my house the last few days so writing hasn't been as easy as I'd like for it to be. Thank you to Mizxmacmanus, beyondmythought-s and texasbelle91 for putting up with all my drama queen moments while writing this week.


	5. Chapter 5

Rick slept less and less over the next week and a half after Judith called Beth 'mama'. He, himself, felt the rightness in it. She, for all intents and purposes, had become Judith's mother. He was grateful for Beth to have taken his daughter as her own, to love her as she does. 

His son's hostility towards him and Beth was getting out of hand. He tried talking to Carl and got nowhere, so he sought out Carol for advice from a mother's advantage. He found her on watch in the tower. 

"What's on your mind, Rick?" She asked immediately having noted his playing with his beard more than usual. 

"I don't know what to do about Beth, Carl and Judith. Beth's not replacing Lori but she's Judith's mother now; Carl doesn't understand that." 

"It seems to me that you and Carl need some time away and to talk alone."

Rick thought on her words for a few moments and saw the wisdom in it. He thanked her and went to find Daryl. Rick outlined Carol's idea and added his thoughts on where and for how long. Daryl agreed with him, and agreed to keep an eye on things around the prison. "I'll keep an eye on yer woman, too."

"She isn't m-" Rick had started to protest.

"Jus' cause ya haven't done nothin' 'bout it yet don't make it less true, brother." Daryl had glared at him as he cut him off. "Ya love her an' it's obvious ta everyone in the damn prison, even her pops." 

"He's the one who warned me away from her." Rick hissed. His eyes grew unfocused as Lori's figure appeared behind Daryl. 

"Rick, it's okay to love her. Put the cop and the husband away. Be yourself and let yourself love her." Lori pleaded with him. 

"I can't put it away, Lori. I can't. It ain't right. Shane's right." His words weren't spoken loud, but Daryl heard them and stepped directly in front of Rick. Rick's eyes slowly came back into focus and he realized he'd been showing his demons to his best friend, confirming what the entire prison feared. 

"Listen, man. You're seein' yer dead wife an' dead best friend. You're hallucinatin', fightin' yourself an' this. I don't know the fuck they're sayin' to ya, but yer loosin' it. Yer better when Beth's around ya. Ya ain't talkin' ta yerself an' yer **here** with us." 

Lori nodded in agreement with Daryl and vanished. Rick took a few moments to think on what Daryl said and found that he had to agree with his friend. The two sat down and talked for awhile longer, Rick finally telling his friend of everything he saw, he felt, and what started him down this path of wanting and falling for Beth Greene. 

The next day Rick and Carl left the prison on a two day run. The father and son didn't talk much for the first few hours. When they did finally talk it was Carl who spoke first. 

"She's not my mom." 

"No, she isn't." 

"She can't ever replace mom." 

"No one can. That isn't what she's tryin' to do, or what she or anyone wants, son." 

"Then what do you all want?" They stopped walking and faced each other. 

"Beth loves your sister like a mother would. Like Lori would have. We only want what's best for your sister. To grow up loved and cherished, and to know how that feels. Beth does that for her. Jude doesn't know anyone else as her mother. I think your mom would be happy to know her daughter is being loved." 

"You still love mom, don't you?" 

"I'll always love her." 

"But."

"But. But I can't always only love her." 

"You're in love with Beth, aren't you?"

Rick studied his sons face for any sign of accusation or hate and found none. Instead he saw some form of acceptance that he hadn't expected to find there. "I think I do."

"Are you together?" Carl asked.

"No," 

"Why not? Mom thought you were dead and she slept with Shane. Mom is dead. Why aren't you two together?" 

He marveled at his son and his thought process. "Because it isn't that easy." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I'm too old for her, and her daddy would kill me." 

Carl's face contorted in confusion. "Wasn't Hershel older than his wife? You'd think finding love and being happy would be the only things that mattered now. That and surviving. What's the point of surviving if you aren't loving and happy?" 

"When did you grow up so much and become so wise?" Rick cupped the back of Carl's neck with his hand momentarily. Carl laughed at his father and started walking again, done with the conversation. Rick played their conversation over and over again in his head throughout the rest of the run. 

When they got back to the prison Rick couldn't sleep well, still. He found himself avoiding the tombs, not wanting to be in the places of most of his torment. He knew it was foolish but for the next three nights when everyone was asleep and the only people awake were those on watch, which was Daryl (who kept an eye on Rick in case of any trouble) and Rick left the compound through the hole in the fence that they had created when they first cleared the prison, secured shut by bungee cord. 

He spent hours upon hours sitting on the little foot bridge between the Georgia woods and the prison fences each night. The third night he stood on the bridge with his back to the prison. He felt eyes on him, like each night, but that night it felt like an extra pair of eyes were on him. 

He didn't turn around when he heard the fence rustling behind him. He waited. "Rick." His heart stuttered hearing her voice calling his name so softly. He slowly turned around to face her. 

"I made up my mind." He said, running his hand down his face and through his beard. "I've been awake for three days thinking about this. Thangs won't ever be normal again. They can say what they want. It was you. You brought me back." 

She took a hesitant step towards him and then another until there wasn't any space left between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I won't let you slip away again." She said it into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. 

"I feel alive again." He admitted. "I was as much a ghost as Lori and Shane." 

They stood wrapped in each other's embrace until Beth began to shiver. He led her inside and to his cell, briefly asking where Judith was. "She and Carl are asleep in my cell. He fell asleep holding her." 

"Rick smiled as he helped her into the bed and climbed in next to her, pulling her flush against his body. He pressed a single soft kiss to her lips and they both fell asleep entwined in the other's arms. 

Rick awake in the early light of dawn to Hershel standing in his cell door, a frown on his face. Rick extracted himself from Beth and tiptoed out of the cell block behind Hershel. The farmer led him outside into the cool morning air.


	6. Chapter 6

Hershel and Rick stood there looking at each other for what felt like eternity to Rick.

"I broke my promise to you and for that I'm sorry, Hershel. I love Beth. She's the one thing that keeps me from losing what's left of my mind. She's become the mother of my daughter." 

Hershel's eyes widened for a moment. "I've had time to speak to my daughter, Daryl, and even your son. I see now that I was wrong for the things I said to you then. I've seen how you've fought your feelings and the way you're better when my daughter is around. I forget that she isn't a little girl anymore. Your son reminded me of the gap between me and my second wife."

"What're you saying, Hershel?" 

"I'm saying that I give you my blessing." He said simply. 

Rick stood in shock. He was expecting Hershel to continue fighting him on being with his daughter. His jaw practically fell to the ground in his shock. 

"Close your mouth, son." 

"You aren't against this?"

"No, you're a good man, Rick Grimes. I know you'll treat my daughter the way she deserves. She's found a family in you and your children and I know you'll protect her. Before, I didn't want you near her because you weren't yourself, you've come back to be a better man than you ever were. I saw the battles you raged and I've had the help of your family and friends to see it." 

"Thank you. I'll protect her and my kids with my life. I'll do right by them. I promise you that. If I break that you'd better believe I'll be waiting for you and the Calvary to make me pay." He was solemn as he spoke. 

After their talk Rick went back to his cell in time for Beth to sit up and start stretching as she woke up. "I half expected you to have disappeared again." 

Rick went and sat next to her, pulling her against his side. "I'm not making that mistake again. Hershel an' I were talking." 

"What did daddy have to say?" She sat up and moved away from him so she could look at his face. 

"He gave us his blessing. Said you, Daryl and my son talked sense into him." 

"So, your done fighting everything?" 

His hand cupped her face and he ever so slowly brought his lips to hers in the gentlest kiss imaginable. He marveled at the softness of her lips and the taste of strawberry chapstick. He pulled back to touch their foreheads together, hand still cupping her cheek. 

"I am."

They sat for awhile in comfortable silence, basking in just being near each other.

"I need to go check on Jude. I'm sure Carl wants to be off sister duty," Beth grinned. 

"Let's go check on 'em." He stood up and offered Beth his hand. She took the offered hand and they went the short distance to her cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but the next chapter will be up in the next day or so. Happy Brick Day, everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter of Picture Perfect. I know this was extremely short, but, it was all that was needed.

They entered the cell to see Carl laying on the bed talking and playing with Judith perfectly content. His eyes went to his dad's and Beth's entwined hands and grinned. 

"'Bout time, Dad." 

"Thanks," Rick grinned, chuckling at Beth's blush before wrapping the arm that held Beth's hand around her shoulder as well, tucking her against his side.

Judith took notice of her parents finally and reached her pudgy arms out, crying "Mama." Beth let go of Rick to pick Judith up, who immediately reached out for Rick. They passed her back and forth until Judith was giggling maniacally and her parents and brother started laughing too. 

"You guys are finally, officially together?" Carl questioned after the laughter died down.

Rick and Beth exchanged looks, smiling at each other before turning their smiles to Carl. Carl's grin was immediate as he stood up. He hugged Beth before smiling brightly at his father and sister. 

"We're family, right?" Carl asked.

Rick nodded affirmation, reaching out with one hand to bring back against his side. He settled his hand on her hip, Judith on his opposite hip, her little hands reaching out for Beth's long golden hair. 

"When Beth moves into your cell, can I have her cell? I'll share it with Judith." 

Rick laughed again as he took in Carl's eager face. "Beth an' I will discuss it, son." 

Carl nodded and grabbed his coat. "I'm going to work on the garden." 

Once Beth and Rick were alone in her cell with Judith they sat on the bed facing each other and let Judith crawl around next to them. "Ya don't have to move in with me or give your room to Carl." Rick spoke quietly, almost bashfully. 

Beth reached out, cupping Rick's face in her hands and pulled him close. She whispered against his lips. "It's a good thing I don't sleep well by myself, isn't it?" 

Rick pressed their lips together in a quick kiss. They broke apart, "You mean that?" 

"Rick Grimes, I'm in this for the long haul. I'm yours." 

That night Beth's belongings were moved to Rick's cell. Two days later they helped Carl move to Beth's old cell. Rick promised that on the next run, if it was possible, they'd find some paint and give him as normal a room as they could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of Picture Perfect

A week after they moved Carl, Beth packed a blanket, grabbed a squirming Judith from her play pen and took Rick's hand in her own. They went to the garden and found Carl working diligently. 

"Come an' take a break, Carl?" Beth called out. 

Carl flipped his ridiculously long hair out of his eyes and pulled his gloves off. "Be there in a minute." Rick led Beth a little distance away and laid the blanket out for her. A few minutes later Carl joined them, the family of four relaxing in the early afternoon sun. 

Rick looked between his children and Beth, noticing how Carl and Beth looked more relaxed and carefree than he had ever seen them. Judith thrived under Beth's love and affection. He noted how he in his own ways had changed in such a short amount of time. He smiled constantly, Lori and Shane's hallucinations stopped visiting him, his sanity coming back in leaps and bounds, he spent his time slowly getting back into the council, joining meetings again.

Rick watched as Beth leaned over and picked up his old Sheriff's hat he had given Carl all those months ago. She played with the brim for a moment before, eyes twinkling, she placed it on his son's head.

"Your cheeks are gettin' sun kissed. We need sunscreen." 

Beth and Carl chatted back and forth for twenty minutes, Rick staring into space, laying on his back content to just be with his family. 

Months later, Rick relied heavily on Beth. He became the unofficial leader of the Prison Family once again, Daryl and Hershel were his sounding boards, the both of them determined along with Beth that Rick wouldn't shoulder too much responsibility and getting over his head. He spent time slowly getting back into the council and joining every council meeting again. Carl, to Rick's enjoyment accepted Beth as a step mother and confided in her, letting her help him with any problems he faced. Rick left on runs knowing his Beth would take care of their family, she would make sure that he wouldn't over look anything, no matter how trivial.

She kept him sane, happy, and made sure he took time for himself and their family. 

They never married officially, but Rick brought home two simple gold rings, handing her one of them one night as they got ready to climb into bed. Beth smiled sweetly at him, handed the ring back and held her hand out for him to place the ring on her finger. He did and then she did the same for him and his ring. She reached into a drawer and pulled a chain from it, holding the attachment hidden in her hand before handing it to him. 

"You took off your ring from Lori months ago. I put it on a chain. You should wear it still, she's a part of you, and the kids. You should someday give that ring to Carl."   
Rick took the ring and chain from her and looked at her in amazement. "Thank you, Beth...Grimes." He grinned at her as he slipped the necklace on, the ring laying over his heart. 

They didn't make any formal announcements about their unofficial marriage but the next day Maggie noticed the rings on their fingers, squealed and pulled her sister into a bear hug. Hershel clapped Rick on the back, a silent congratulations. Rick watched as his new wife and sister in law gushed over the ring, thinking that she was the best decision he had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's officially over, as much as it saddens me to say. I know this and the last chapter were short, but they were sweet and that's all that matters. Hope you all enjoyed this little story. I hope to write more Brick soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Beth/Rick fic. It was originally a one-shot but since it was received well on FF I'm going to continue it. I'll post the second chapter when I'm finished with it.


End file.
